fashionstarboutiquefandomcom-20200214-history
Fashion Star Boutique Help
Dream on, never stop, to the majestical and imaginable world of........ "FASHION" This page is all about Fashion Star Boutique. This page will help you with tips, guidance, and help so you can have and easier time on this game. You can help in any way by adding in new info or photos. I hope you guys enjoy this fabulous website. Also, feel free to add any extra info I missed in the info area, in the comments, or somewhere else where you think is appropriate. Thank you for your cooperation and let your creativity and imagination flow! Any photo is allowed to be published if it is fashion star boutique related. Here is the fashion star boutique trailer to anyone who's new to this game:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVte3yeYa2Q Sorry guys, about the clients tastes, the update affected them and some of the clients tastes got removed. It's a drastic change for the old players, but fairly new for the new players. Not really much to worry about, but don't get too concerned about the clients tastes. It basically still the same, but they got removed. Just warning you guys about this not to get mixed up. Thanks for your time and let's keep getting this wiki out there :D Wanna post a pic? Go ahead and post in the photo album where you can add photos of your designs and share them into the world. Have fun showing others your designs and fashion sense. Enjoy :3 Btw, I posted some pics to show what I mean Do any of you guys mind sharing this wiki in the top right corner to help get this wiki out there? Thx ^.^ 'Client's tastes:' Brooke's 1st visit: '''Boat neck, animal, high waist '''Bella's 1st visit: '''Denim, sporty, pleated '''Bella's 2nd visit: '''Heathered, 3/4 sleeves, sporty, hooded, mesh, halter neck, bandeau, rolled legs '''Bella's 3rd visit: '''Knit, raglan, pockets, turtle neck, rolled sleeves, sporty, raw edge, plaid '''Olivia's 1st visit: Metallic, scoop neck, vintage, 3/4 sleeves Olivia's 2nd visit: Flutter sleeves, drop waist, cropped, slit, asymmetrical, floral, geometric, halter neck Olivia's 3rd visit: '''Distressed, knit, 3/4 sleeves, nautical , boat neck, toggle, drawstring, drop waist '''Camille's 1st vist: Slit, rolled sleeves, animal, sweetheart neckline, peplum Camille's 2nd visit: Belted, tribal, buttons, thick straps, drop waist, empire waist, tube top, halter neck Rachel's 1st visit: '''Bow, short sleeves, collar, empire waist, cuffed, '''Rachel's 2nd visit: Cut-out, thin straps, photo-real, pockets, floral, scalloped hem, short sleeves, turtle neck Claire's 1st visit: Collar, sleeveless, organic, belted, cut-out Claire's 2nd visit: Paneled, polka dots, pleated, lace, long sleeves, drop waist, collar, peplum Emma Jane's 1st visit: '''Geometric, sheer, paneled, boat neck, round neck, rolled sleeves '''Emma Jane's 2nd visit: Sheer, sleeveless, buckles, tribal, slit, asymmetrical, cowl neck, woven Sydney's 1st visit: '''Stripes, pockets, military, drop waist, turtle neck, single breast '''Sydney's 2nd visit: '''Buttons, belted, asymmetrical, distressed, long sleeves, collar, v neck, rolled sleeves '''Morgan's 1st visit : Vintage, hooded, knit, pleated, applique, double breast Morgan's 2nd visit: '''Floral, knit, vintage, double breast, feathers, square neck, embroidered, ombré '''Morgan's 3rd visit: '''Vintage, floral, knit, double breast, ???, ???, ???, ??? '''Riley's 1st visit: '''Polka dots, sheer, buckles, denim, thin straps, 3/4 sleeves '''Mya's 1st visit: '''V-neck, sleeveless, thin straps, animal, belted, asymmetrical '''Evelyn's 1st visit: '''Stripes, long sleeves, empire waist, bow, pleated, collar, double breast '''Evelyn's 2nd visit: '''Turtle neck, long sleeves, floral, collar, belted, plaid, single breast, cuffed '''Betty's 1st visit: Peplum, scalloped hem, sleeveless, vintage, buttons, slit, round neck, beading Betty's 2nd visit: Lace, boat neck, ???, beading, peplum, 3/4 sleeves, ruffle, mermaid skirt Catherine's 1st visit: Sheer, vintage, men's wear, pockets, buckles, asymmetrical, woven Catherine's 2nd visit: '''Beading, high waist, cut-out, sleeveless, lace, ruffle, square neck, mermaid skirt '''Natalia's 1st visit: '''Belted, sheer, paneled, v-neck, floral, bandeau, buckles, slit '''Natalia's 2nd visit: V-neck, fringe ,sheer, buckles, men's wear, rolled sleeves, western, zippers Zara's 1st visit: 'Space, ombré, cut-out, distressed, leather, cuffed, sweetheart neckline, studded '''Naomi's 1st visit: '''Silhouette, sleeveless, beading, cowl neck, feathered, embroidered , ruffle '''Anya's 1st visit: '''Long sleeves, sleeveless, slit, feathers, asymmetrical, ???, ??? '''Carla's 1st visit: '''Asymmetrical, Beading, Belted, long sleeves���������������������������� '''Alex's 1st visit: '''leather, Animal, heathered, mesh, military, scoop neck '''Bunny's 1st visit: '''Sleeveless, Hooded, Drawstring, Vneck, Rawedge, Type '''Sophie's 1st visit: '''Paneled, rolled sleeves, men's wear, pockets, flared 'Clothing Types/Clothing Designs: Applique, Asymmetrical Bandeau, Beachwear, Beading, Belted, Blazer, Blouse, Boat Neck, Bow, Buckles. Cap Sleeves, Casual, Coat, Chevrons, Collar, Cowl Neck, Crew Neck, Cropped, Cuffed, Cut-Out Denim, Distressed, Double Breast, Draw Swing, Dress, Drop Waist Embroidered, Empire Waist Feathers, Fitted, Flared, Floral, Flutter Sleeves, Formal, Fringe, Fur Geometric Halter Neck, Heathered, High Waist, Hooded, Mud Jacket, Sex suit XD Knit Lace, Leather, Loose, Long, Long Sleeves Maxi, Men's Wear, Mermaid Skirt, Mesh, Metallic, Mid Length, Military, Mini Nautical Ombré, Organic Paneled, Pants, Peplum, Photo-Real, Pleated, Pockets, Polka Dots Raglan, Raw Edge, Rolled Legs, Rolled Sleeves, Round Neck, Ruffle Scalloped Hem, Scoop Neck, Sequin, Sheer, Silhouette, Single Breast, Skirt, Sleeveless, Slit, Short, Shorts, Short Sleeves, Space, Sporty, Square Neck, Straight Cut, Strapless, Studded, Sweater, Sweetheart Neckline Tank, Thick Straps, Thin Straps, Toggles, Tribal, T-Shirt, Tube Top, Turtle Neck Vintage, V-Neck Western, Woven Zippers 3/4 sleeves I AM A BITCH FUCK THIS WEBSITE AND SUCK MY PUSSY CALL ME FOR A FUCK 1638697382